1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus of the character employing rotating axially movable cutting tools for recessing surfaces, and more particularly to a device of that kind for creating recesses in road surfaces in which road surface markers commonly are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,667 granted Mar. 19, 1968, road surface markers such as, for example, those described therein, commonly are mounted in recesses, or seats, which either are cast in situ in newly laid pavement or cut into existing pavement surfaces.
The cutting of such recesses into existing pavement surfaces has been accomplished by a two step process consisting of first employing a cylindrical coring cutter to cut part of the way through the road surface, which usually is of concrete, and then employing a chipping tool to remove the core thus defined, piece by piece.
Since this is both time consuming and labor intensive, a need has existed since the advent of road surface markers of the above type for a device capable of rapidly creating accurately located marker recesses in a single operation.